


worship and adore

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, DAMN RIGHT SAGE THIS IS THE BODY WORSHIP FIC IN TIME FOR UR BIRTHDAY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, insecure hinata, kind of, lots of porn with feelings, so they make love to him to show him hes beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata doesn't think he's beautiful. Oikawa and Iwaizumi (aka: Hinata's doting boyfriends) find this insulting. They have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worship and adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/gifts), [hoshikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikyuu/gifts).



> this is my first time ever writing sex surprisingly but if im gonna start my descent into literary porn im gonna start with a god damn threesome 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAGE I LOVE THEM THEYRE MY FAVORITE PERSON AMEN UR SO WONDERFUL U DESERVE THE WORLD I HOPE UR 21ST BDAY IS AMAZING U CAN NOW LEGALLY GET DRUNK IN THE USA GET REKD  
> FOLLOW SAGE ON TUMBLR: http://legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO HOSHI THIS FOR U 2 IM GONNA WRITE A FOLLOW UP THAT IS FLUFF SINCE U LIKE FLUFF MORE THAN PORN BUT IF UR INTERESTED IN READING FILTH PLS CONTINUE
> 
> (oikawa calls hinata "love" in this bc even tho i usually hate pet names if u call me love ill pee my pants)

Hinata didn’t even notice, didn’t even _realize_ just how perfect his body was and it drove Oikawa crazy. He wanted to force the boy down and tear him apart just so he could build him back up. So Oikawa’s whispers of _you’re perfect_ and _so fucking beautiful_ could be ingrained and embedded into the very foundation of his being- so that Hinata couldn’t even take a single step without knowing that he radiated beauty.

 

Hinata looked up at Oikawa with his gorgeous fucking brown eyes and gave him a small private smile that absolutely wrecked the setter. He was so smitten that it was ridiculous- his only saving grace was that he knew that Iwaizumi was just as bad.

 

Iwaizumi, who used to swear up and down that he didn’t like “any of that romantic smushy shit”, spent three hours with Oikawa at the mall trying to find the perfect shirt that would bring out Hinata’s eyes. He would lose his composure and get flustered over Hinata’s attention- so different from the way he would react to Oikawa. Oikawa’s attention would garner a slow reaction- bubbling over like a steaming kettle until his face was red and his scowl was on full force to cover it up. With Hinata’s attention it was more like he was dropped into a pool of hot water, without time to adjust; he would bloom the color of roses and be so flustered that he’d _forget_ to scowl.

 

And Oikawa _loved_ it.

 

He absolutely loved watching Iwaizumi get flustered. He loved watching Hinata give him attention, give him love, because Iwaizumi deserved all the love in the world.

 

At first Oikawa didn’t think he’d be able to balance it- he was scared that he wouldn’t have enough love, wouldn’t have enough attention to share between Hinata and Iwaizumi. But it wasn’t like that at all. Hinata gulped up any type of attention and praise gratefully but seemed to be perfectly content watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi interact. They fit together. They trusted one another. They _loved_ each other.

 

So it was completely unexpected when Hinata started to pull away from them.

-

 

Hinata shied away as he changed out of his volleyball uniform, insecure about their gazes. Oikawa met Iwaizumi’s eyes, crinkled in a way that meant he was upset but didn’t want to show it. Hinata had been acting weird lately- he would wait until everyone was out of the lockers before he changed, would change with his back turned and would generally avoid showing his body as much as possible. It was odd and new and Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t like it one bit.

 

“Shou-chan, why are you acting shy?” Oikawa pouted, approaching the boy and slinging his arms over his shoulders before he could put his shirt on.

 

Hinata jumped and his entire chest flamed red, sending him into a nervous stutter that Oikawa found more endearing than he’d like to admit, “I’m not! I need to change- Iwa, get him off of me!” Hinata whined, looking up at Iwaizumi for help.

 

But Iwaizumi simply stepped forward, caging Hinata in from the front. “I’d usually be all for throwing him, but he’s right. Why are you acting shy?”

 

Hinata squirmed under the attention. He was caged between Oikawa and Iwaizumi and usually Hinata would love it, but now he just seemed... _uncomfortable_.

 

Oikawa let go immediately, eyes widening as he stepped back. “Shouyou…”

 

“‘m fine!” Hinata mumbled, quickly putting his shirt back on. “I’m not being shy. I’m just tired!”

 

Iwaizumi stared for a long moment. He had stepped away at the same time Oikawa did and the crinkle in between his eyes was deeper now. Oikawa didn’t like it. Both of the people he loved were upset and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

“You’re lying.” Iwaizumi stated bluntly, bending at the hip so he could look directly into Hinata’s eyes. “Why are you lying to us? Did we do something? Was it shittykawa-”

 

Oikawa let out an affronted noise, half indignant and half worried that maybe he _did_ do something without realizing. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

 

“What!” Hinata squeaked, “No, no way, you’re both perfect!”

 

“Then why wont you let us look at you?” Oikawa whined, walking over to sling his body over Iwaizumi instead. “You have a pretty body, Shou-chan, I miss it.”

 

“‘s not pretty.” Hinata mumbled as he turned to shove the rest of his things into his bag.

 

And that- that was absolutely fucking unacceptable. Oikawa could feel the line of Iwaizumi’s shoulders tense up, knew he was just as insulted by Hinata’s comment.

 

“Un-fuckin-believable” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath.

 

-

 

The walk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment was quiet. Hinata had even tried to go back to the apartment he shared with Kageyama but Oikawa had a death grip on his hand and refused to let go.

 

Weekends were theirs- Hinata would stay at his own apartment during the week since he had morning classes and lived closer to school. But weekends were _theirs_.

 

“Are you guys mad?” Hinata blurted as Iwaizumi unlocked their door. “I’m sorry I tried to leave, I just thought you guys were mad and wanted alone time-”

 

As soon as he heard the door click shut, Oikawa slotted their lips together, trying to get the smaller boy to _stop talking_.

 

Hinata gasped into his mouth but Oikawa reluctantly pulled away when he felt Iwaizumi tap his waist. Right. Not yet. First they had to find out why Hinata was acting weird. Why he would even _dare_ say his body wasn’t pretty.

 

Iwaizumi grabbed Hinata’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom, easily lifting Hinata and setting him down on the king bed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Hinata sighed, flopping down onto the bed and resting an arm over his eyes.

 

Oikawa sat down on the mattress next to him and gently pried his arm away, “You said your body wasn’t pretty. And that’s down right insulting because I only surround myself with pretty things. I have impossible standards that only you and Iwaizumi can fill.”

 

Iwaizumi let out a huff and settled himself on the other side of Hinata, repeating his question. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just-” Hinata sighed, biting down on his lip. “I dunno. Everyone on the team is tall and muscular- you guys are tall and muscular and have really, really nice bodies. Everybody notices. I feel like a kid next to you guys- I’m in university now and I thought I’d grow a lot more but I’m still shorter than a lot of people and I can jump when I’m on the court but when I’m not playing volleyball-”

 

Hinata ran out of steam and let his sentence taper off into another dejected sigh. “Sorry.”

 

“... you really think that?” Iwaizumi recovered first, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Shouyou, that’s so-”

 

“Incredibly stupid. Not to mention severely misinformed.” Oikawa blurted, rolling over to grip at Hinata’s shoulders. “Do you not- you don’t notice, do you? The way people stare when you’re in your volleyball uniform? Or when you’re walking across campus? Iwaizumi and I were getting ready to beat people off with a stick, Shouyou, you’re _beautiful._ ”

 

Hinata’s skin took on a pretty shade of red and he turned his face away. “But I don’t look like you-”

 

“I wouldn’t want another Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said seriously, “I would probably punch myself if you looked like that bastard-”

 

Oikawa pouted at his boyfriend but continued for him, “And I love myself but I’m not so egotistical that I’d want to make out with myself. I want to make out with someone smaller. With vibrant hair that looks like the sun and a smile that’s even brighter. Someone whose lips are completely fucking obscene and whose eyes make me want to just get on my _knees_.”

 

Hinata’s blush intensified by the second. Oikawa’s words and Iwaizumi’s hand stroking circles on his thigh reduced him to a flustered bumbling mess and it was _gorgeous_.

 

“Stop…” Hinata muttered, embarrassed.

 

“No.” Iwaizumi shook his head, voice so low it was more of a vibration. It sent shivers through Oikawa’s spine and Hinata looked just as affected. “Hinata, you’re _perfect_. Every inch of you.”

 

Hinata didn’t look convinced and Oikawa simply couldn’t take it. He nudged Iwaizumi slightly and nodded because they’d have to show him.

 

Iwaizumi slid down to the foot of the bed, hands trailing hotly down Hinata’s body, pausing at the button of his jeans. “Why don’t you believe us?” Iwaizumi muttered as his fingers expertly flicked the button open.

 

Hinata let out a yelp and tried to sit up but Oikawa pressed down on his shoulders, his own fingers working the buttons of Hinata’s shirt. “We would never lie to you.” Oikawa whispered directly into Hinata’s ear before taking the reddened lobe between his teeth and tugging. “Hinata, we love you, you know that?”

 

Hinata tried to speak but was cut off by his own startled yelp when Iwaizumi tugged off his jeans and underwear with one go. He immediately began pressing chaste kisses to the milky skin of Hinata’s toned and powerful thighs, fingers ghosting over the twitching muscles that they knew held so much unrestrained _strength_.

 

“I-” Hinata stuttered, “Tooru-”

 

The use of his given name went straight to his cock and Oikawa had to stop himself from forcing Hinata down and _taking_ until the smaller male was shaking apart beneath his fingers but that wasn’t the goal today.

 

The goal was to show Hinata how beautiful he was- to convince him. So Oikawa restrained himself, instead pressing open mouthed and sloppy kisses to the strained tendons of Hinata’s neck, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and revealing his naked torso in one smooth and practiced motion.

 

He maneuvered their bodies, Iwaizumi adjusting his own position silently, so that they were facing the mirrors of their sliding closet. He pulled Hinata’s back flush against his chest and gripped his chin so he was looking directly at their reflection.

 

Hinata’s legs were draped over Oikawa’s knees, spread open as Iwaizumi knelt between them. He was naked already, thanks to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s quick work, flushed all over and deliciously debauched- it was one of the most beautiful things that Oikawa had ever seen and he needed Hinata to _know_ that.

 

“Look at yourself.” Oikawa demanded softly, when Hinata averted his eyes from the reflection. “Please.”

 

Hinata reluctantly slid his eyes back to the mirror, catching Oikawa’s gaze in the reflection and holding it, eyes challenging in a way that made Oikawa shiver with pleasure and excitement. Hinata was never one to back down and Oikawa couldn’t help the pleased grin that spread across his lips.

 

Iwaizumi stood suddenly, moving out of the frame of the mirror and giving Hinata a full view of himself, legs spread open over Oikawa’s knees, body shivering just slightly, chest rising and falling as his nipples began to bud under the chill of the room.

 

Before he could get too overwhelmed, Iwaizumi was kneeling before him, shielding his lower half in the reflection.

 

Oikawa trailed his hands up the soft skin of Hinata’s sides, reveling in the silk beneath his fingers and absolutely loving the flush that followed. Hinata was always so responsive, so perfect for them. He watched as Iwaizumi began to pepper kisses on Hinata’s hips, fingers digging into the meat of his thighs and squeezing until the younger began to squirm.

 

He laved his tongue over the juncture where thigh connected to crotch, making Hinata’s cock twitch. Oikawa hid his smile in Hinata’s neck, resuming his bruising kisses and bringing his hands up to roll the pink nubs between his fingers.

 

Hinata gasped, open mouthed and breathy, as Iwaizumi’s kisses got closer and closer to the part of him that was already standing at attention.

 

“God, Shouyou, do you see yourself?” Oikawa murmured, pinching at his nipple until the boy let out a yelp that was a little too breathy to be called indignant. “So _perfec_ t for us.”

 

“Take it off.” Hinata decided, gripping at Iwaizumi’s shirt and tugging. “If I'm getting naked, you guys are too.”

 

“Later.” Iwaizumi muttered before abruptly taking Hinata’s half hard cock into his mouth, sliding down until his nose was buried in the soft hairs at the base. Hinata jolted and shouted in surprise, hips arching off Oikawa’s lap, making Iwaizumi hum in approval.

 

“Hajime…” Hinata gasped, letting his head fall against Oikawa’s shoulder. “That’s not fair-”

 

“Shh…” Oikawa whispered, reaching around to grip Iwaizumi’s dark hair, tugging enough so that he looked up with lidded eyes, dilated with arousal.

 

“Slowly.” Oikawa murmured, face soft and affectionate. Iwaizumi looked so _stunning_ when he was like that, relaxed and enthusiastic and eager. “Come up here.”

 

Iwaizumi pulled off Hinata with a slick pop and let Oikawa move him around. He was oddly complacent in bed, taking orders gracefully and with no complaint. It was a side of him that was only for Hinata and Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi laid flat on the bed and Oikawa positioned Hinata so that he was essentially straddling their boyfriends head, “On all fours. Slide your cock in his mouth.”

 

Hinata flushed from the tip of his ears down to his navel and Oikawa fought the urge to follow the path of red with his tongue. He nodded in approval when Hinata obeyed, knees on either side of Iwaizumi’s head while he leant forward onto his elbows. Iwaizumi took the fully erect member into his mouth, laving wet and sloppy on the underside of Hinata’s cock before taking half of it into his mouth in one enthusiastic bob.

 

Oikawa wasted no time in appreciating the way his boyfriends looked, spread out and touching. He lovingly stroked the bulge growing in Iwaizumi’s pants and got a gagged growl in return.

 

Hinata lurched at the vibration but Oikawa planted his hands on Hinata’s sides, keeping him steady, “Careful, love.”

 

“Tooru, _please_.” Hinata whimpered, hands clutching helplessly at the sheets. His entire body was trembling with want, his body already clenching with anticipation. He wanted to feel full- to feel Oikawa slide into him while Iwaizumi sucked him-

 

“Not yet.” Oikawa said, tone apologetic. “As much as I would love to fuck into you and take you apart,” Hinata shivered and Iwaizumi’s hips jerked when Oikawa straddled his waist to get a better view of Hinata’s exposed bottom. “We want to take our time.”

 

Iwaizumi let Hinata’s cock slide out of his mouth and onto his chin, spreading precum messily over his face. Before Hinata could protest the sudden lack of stimulation, Oikawa spread his cheeks apart and licked a confident stripe across his hole.

 

Hinata _jerked_ , letting out a wanton mewl as a few more drops of precum splurted out of him. Iwaizumi chucked from beneath them and pressed wet kisses onto any part of skin that he could get his mouth on.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa murmured, kneading the flesh in his palms and appreciating the way Hinata’s hole clenched in anticipation. He dove in earnestly, eating him sloppily and hungrily. He alternated licking flat stripes and pressing the tip of his tongue into the hole until it opened for him, completely obscene.

 

“So beautiful.” Iwaizumi agreed, sucking a bruise into Hinata’s hip bone. Hinata’s arms were trembling as he struggled to keep himself up and Iwaizumi took pity, maneuvering out from under Oikawa and Hinata so he could lean against the headboard and let Hinata grab desperately at his waist to stay upright.

 

Hinata collapsed his upper half in Iwaizumi’s lap, his small fingers scrabbling for some type of brace as Oikawa continued to wreck him. “Hajime,” Hinata cried, “Please please please please, I need-” He babbled, “Take it off, take it _off_.”

 

Iwaizumi shushed him and pulled his shirt off in a smooth motion, chuckling when Hinata began to clumsily unbutton Iwaizumi’s jeans, yanking them down as far as he could and immediately taking the reddened cock into his mouth.

 

Iwaizumi cursed and banged his head into the headboard, his hips jerking up as Hinata desperately and enthusiastically sucked the tip of his length into his mouth.

 

Oikawa took Hinata’s distraction as an opportunity to grab the bottle of lube Iwaizumi had deposited on the bed earlier. He lubed his fingers up carefully, pressing the pads of them onto Hinata’s twitching hole, with a small smile. “Every part of you is so beautiful, both inside,” He slipped a finger into the ring of heat, “And out.” Oikawa began to work his fingers, curling and twisting until Hinata was squirming and pulling off of Iwaizumi to breathe raggedly onto Iwaizumi’s thigh.

 

By the time Oikawa had worked up to three fingers, Hinata was _crying_ , biting bruises into every part of Iwaizumi he could reach and begging in a way that tested both his boyfriends self control.

 

“Please, Tooru, put it in already, that’s enough-” Hinata choked out, looking over his shoulder. His lashes clumped together with the tears, framing his eyes, completely swallowed in the black pupils of his arousal.

 

Oikawa quickly stripped but shook his head when Hinata made grabby hands at him to pull him closer. Hinata was about to lose it, reaching between his own legs to get friction, only to be stopped by Iwaizumi.

 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” Iwaizumi murmured, gripping Hinata’s arms and yanking him further up his body so that he was no longer laying, but sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap.

 

Oikawa hummed in approval and helped Iwaizumi untangle his legs from the constraint of his jeans before positioning himself behind Hinata, “We’re doing all the work today, Shouyou.”

 

“Then hurry up and _do_ something.” Hinata snapped, grinding his erection against Iwaizumi’s, causing them both to gasp out and shudder.

 

Oikawa moved from behind Hinata’s body to sit next to the two and delicately wrap his fingers around Iwaizumi’s cock, pumping a few times and gripping the base as he mouthed at Hinata’s shoulder. “Okay, lift your hips up for Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side, “You’re not…?”

 

“You don’t want to be inside him?” Oikawa asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at Iwaizumi’s flushed face, “I prepped him perfectly for you and everything, so you can just slide-”  
  


Hinata, apparently fed up with his boyfriends’ lack of touch, decided to take things into his own hands (quite literally) by pushing Oikawa’s hand away and sliding himself down on Iwaizumi’s dick in one go, his head snapping back as Iwaizumi slipped in the final inch, Hinata finally fully seated.

 

“ _Shit_.” Iwaizumi choked, gripping Hinata’s hips to brace him as he flipped Hinata onto his back.

 

Oikawa couldn’t help the shocked laughter, “Usually I’d be upset that you didn’t let me guide Hajime’s cock in you myself, but that was extremely hot. You’re so good for us, Shouyou.”

 

Hinata shivered as Oikawa knelt next to him and began to nip at his jaw, his hands playing with Hinata’s nipples. Iwaizumi finally, finally began to thrust and Hinata fell apart, his gasps swallowed by Oikawa’s mouth.

 

“So perfect.” Oikawa shivered, reaching a hand down to work Hinata’s shiny cock. “I don’t ever want to hear you talk down about yourself again. I wish you could see yourself through our eyes, love. I must have been a saint in my past life to deserve you and Iwaizumi.”

 

Oikawa wrapped his free arm around Hinata’s waist to lift him up slightly and shove a pillow under his hips so Iwaizumi could go deeper, faster. Hinata whimpered and sealed his mouth against Oikawa’s. “I love you. I love you both so much.”

 

Oikawa nearly came untouched with those words alone, but he was set on his boyfriends’ finishing first before Oikawa even dared to touch himself. “We love you.”

 

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, leaning down to kiss both boyfriends thoroughly before pulling back and ramming into Hinata so that every snap of his hips was punctuated by Hinata’s soft “ah ah ahs” of  pleasure. Each thrust rucked Hinata further and further up the bed and made his voice raise in octave.

 

Hinata reached out and wrapped a burning hand around Oikawa’s steadily leaking length, pumping him in time with Iwaizumi’s thrusts. Oikawa gave up on his plan to wait for Hinata and Iwaizumi to finish and let himself dissolve under Hinata’s touch as he watched Iwaizumi disappear into their boyfriends body. Oikawa’s boyfriends were just so _beautiful_ , glistening with sweat and panting in a way that shouldn’t be legal. They were so wrapped up in one another, so obviously in love in the way they touched; one pair of hands intertwined, always gentle.

 

Oikawa couldn’t help the burst of utter adoration in his chest, especially when they turned to look at him with that same affection in their eyes.

 

“I’m gonna come.” Hinata whimpered, body trembling as he maintained eye contact with Oikawa. “Ah-”

 

“That’s good, love. C’mon.” Oikawa whispered, “You’re doing so good.”

 

Hinata’s entire body pulled taut, his mouth falling open and his eyes pinching shut as he released sticky white all over his stomach, his hand clenching subconsciously around Oikawa’s length.

 

“Shit.” Oikawa muttered softly. He didn’t know if was Hinata’s hand on his cock or Iwaizumi’s heated gaze or the expressions on his boyfriends’ faces that made him come so quickly, but it was over in blinding moment.

 

Iwaizumi’s thrusts slowed to a stop as he carefully pulled out and stroked himself to completion on Hinata’s stomach before leaning down to capture his lips once again. “Beautiful.”

 

Hinata smiled and let himself be praised, cheeks flushed and eyes drowsy.

 

Oikawa kissed his forehead before leaving to grab a large glass of water. When he returned, Iwaizumi had finished wiping Hinata with a warm wash cloth and they were curled in on one another, bodies relaxed and vulnerable.

 

Oikawa watched for a moment before they noticed him and smiled expectantly, patting the empty spot next to Hinata. “You’re taking too long, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa placed the glass of water on the night stand and slipped under the covers, pulling Hinata’s back to his chest and letting Iwaizumi pull them both into his warmth.

 

“You good?” Iwaizumi murmured into Hinata’s hair.

 

Hinata let out a pleased hum, “I’m perfect.”

  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at one another, sharing a private smile because yeah, he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> convo between me and my mom when i was 10 and pure:
> 
> me: mama i wanna be a writer  
> my mama, so kind: i'm sure whatever you write is going to be beautiful  
> me 9 years later, 3k deep into porn about anime characters: mother i have forsaken you
> 
> follow me on tumblr to scream about iwaoihina:
> 
> yamayama--kun.tumblr.com


End file.
